Love oppa
by Eunbi12
Summary: ' Kau masih kecil Luhan , jika umurmu sudah lebih 13th atau 14th , kau pasti bisa berpacaran ' -Jongin . ' Oppa datang untuk menjemputku ? mengajakku kencan ' ucap Luhan polos .' Jadilah milik oppa seutuhnya ' bisik sehun lirih. GS/HUNHAN / pedo / Kaisoo /rate M/ typo bertebaran
1. Chapter 1

'' Appa , aku ingin tambah roti '' Suara gadis kecil di antara 3 orang yang sedang makan dengan tenang membuat sang Appa tersenyum dan mengambilkan selembar roti tawar yang berada didepannya kepada gadis kecil berumur 9th tersebut

'' mau tambah telur lagi Lu ? '' tawar seorang wanita manis yang duduk tepat didepan gadis manis bernama Luhan

'' tidak eomma , aku sudah kenyang '' jawab Luhan manis

'' Kau sudah selesai Jangmi , ayo berangkat .. Sebelum oppa tinggal '' ucap seorang anak laki-laki dengan seragam SMAnya

'' Ne oppa , '' jawab Luhan ceria

'' ini tas anda nona muda '' ucap seorang maid dan dengan segera memberikan sebuah tas bergambbar kartun larva itu kepada Jangmi

Tuan dan nyonya Kim hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah laku kedua anaknya tersebut . Kim Jongdae bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa sat ini ia bisa bersama wanita yang sangat dicintainya Kim Minseok dann juga kedua anaknya Kim Jongin dan Kim Luhan. Keidupan yang mewah , anak yang tampan dan cantik , istri yang setia , bahkan kebahagian yang terlihat begitu jelas ketika melihat kedua anaknya yang berbeda 9th tersebut

'' bye bye '' Luhan melambai kearah Minseok yang hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah lambaian dan senyuman

Anak gadisnya benar-benar manis , cantik , pintar , ceria dan oh , jangan lupakan sifat cerewet yang di turunkan oleh ayahnya .

'' oppa , Luhan kan mau naik kelas 5 tahun ini , Luhan juga bakal berumur 10 . Apa Luhan boleh pacaran ?''

Mata Jongin otomatis membulat . Hei , adiknya masih sanagt polos , siaapa yang ingin ia kencani ?

'' Kau maish kecil Luhan , jika umurmu sudah lebih 13th atau 14th , kau pasti bisa berpacaran ''

Jongin berbicara sabil sesekali melirik adik manisnya yang berada disebelahnya . Pandanganya tetap kearah jalan

'' itu terlalu lama oppa , aku takut Sehun oppa akan mempunyai kekasih ''

Oke ... Jongin mengerem mendadak dan meminggirkan mobilnya . Pandangnnya yang tajam mengarah ke Luhan yang hanya mengerjap ngerjap kaget

'' oh , astaga Luhan ... Sehun itu seumuran denganku , jika kau ingin berkencan dengannya kau pasti sudah melihatnya di gereja bersama seorang wanita '' jelas Jongin

Satu fakta yang Jongin tahu . Adik manisnya ini mennyukai sahabat baiknya Oh Sehun. Bunuh saja ia ketika Luhan selalu menempel kepada sahabatnya yang pucat itu setiap mereka berdua bertemu . Luhan terkadang entah pengaruh dari mana sering mengecup bibir sahabtanya itu dan tertawa tanpa muka bersalah . Tentu saja dengan alasan ' _Hunnie oppa tampan '_ ayolah

'' Jangan berhenti mendadak oppa , aku kaget dan ... astaga oppa , aku terlambat !'' pekik Luhan ketika jam berbentuk kartu LARVA di pergelanangan tangannya itu berbunyi

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan kembali menjalankan mobil sport merahnya . Sementara Luhan dengan mulutnya yang cerewet kembali memarahi Jongin karna membuatnya telat tentunya

.

.

.

'' KIM JONGIN ! '' suara teriakan itu membuat kepala Jongin 180 derajat berbalik ke belakang .

Seorang Namja berkulit pucat baru saja menutup pintu mobilnya dan berlari kecil kearahnya .

Puk

Sehun menepuk bahunya dan berjalan kearah gedung sekolah .

'' kau menekuk wajahmu sangat jelek Kkamjong '' cela Sehun

'' aku baru saja mendengar curahan hati seorang gadis '' jawab Jongin

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung

'' Kau tau ? Luhan mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku pagi ini ''

'' apa yang dikatakan gadis manis itu ?''

Jongin menghela nafasnya , sejak kapan sahabatnya ini menjadi seorang pedofil

'' Ia ingin berkencan denganmu disaat ia berumur 10th '' ucap Jongin lemas dan kembali berjalan , sementara sehun masih diam dan tertawa dibelakangnya

Sehun memang playboy cap swallow yang menyebalkan

'' hey ,, bolehkah ?'' Sehun berjalan cepat dan kembali merangkul Jongin

'' tidak Jongin , adiku masih polos '' jawabJongincepat

Sehun hanya tertawa dan kembali berjalan bersama sahabat dekatnya itu

.

.

.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran membuat seluruh murid di SM High School meledak keluar melewati pagar . Beberapa mobil mewah terlihat keluar dari gerbang dan beberapa lainnya menunggun jemputan masing-masing .

Jongin menghela nafasnya ketika ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini ia harus melatih kelas dance bersama Kyungsoo . Kiamat baginya jika menitipkan Luhan kepada Sehun ...

'' Kau mau aku menjemput adikmu ?'' tawar Sehun dengan smirk evilnya

'' Awas kalau kau berani macam-macam kepada Luhan , Oh Sehun '' ancam Jongin dan masuk kedalam ruang latihan

Sehun hanya tertawa dan berjalan kearah parkiran . Masuk kedalam mobil sport hitamnya dan menjalankan mobilnya .

Mobilnya berhenti di sebuah sekolah dasar bertaraf Internasional yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya . Ia turun , berjalan kearah taman depan sambil menenteng blazer sekolahnya. Jam skeolah telah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu . Kata Jongin , Luhan biasanya pulang telat karna bimbingan belajar khusus

'' Oppa !'' suara teriakan cempreng khas anak kecil membuatnya senyumnya mengembang . Dengan cepat Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan sedikit membungkuk untuk memeluk gadis manis yang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya

Chu~

Luhan menciumnya tepat dibibir tipisnya . Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menciumi pipi gembul bocah tersebut

'' Oppa datang untuk menjemputku ? mengajakku kencan ?'' ucap Luhan polos

Sehun hanya terkikik geli mendengar ocehan cepat dari bocah berumur 9th yang berada di gendongannya

'' Kau ingin kita kencan dimana ?'' tanya Sehun menggoda

'' Bubble Tea .. Ayo kencan sambil minum itu '' rengek Luhan dan mengusap ngusap gemas ujung rahang Sehun . Luhan snagat suka mengusap ujung rahang Sehun , dan ia selalu mengatakan bahwa itu mengasyikan

'' Silahkan masuk tuan putri '' ucap Sehun danmembuka pintu samping mobilnya untuk Jangmi

.

.

.

.

'' Apa yang ingin kaulakukan setelah ini ?'' tanya Sehun sambil mencuri curi pandangan kearah bocah kecil yang sedang sibuk meminum Bubble tea taro miliknya

'' Entahlah ..uuummm, kata Eomma , jika kita kencan ... biasanya namja duluan yang memulai ''

Sehun tertawa kecil , betapa polos gadis kecil di sebelahnya . Sehun mengarahkan mobilnya kesebuah apartement miliknya . Jongin mengatakan bahwa Sehun boleh mmengajak Luhan pergi dan ia akan menjemput sang adik jam 8 di apartementnya karna dirumah Jongin sedang sepi .

Sehun menggandeng Jangmi dan menuntunya masuk kedalam unit apartementnya. Gadis kecil itu dengan riangnya berlari kearah sofa , meloncat-loncat kegirangan sambil tertawa kecil . Sehun menggeleng , ia berjalan ke arah dapur , mencari sesuatu yang bisa menyegarkan tenggorokannya

.

'' Oppa , hiks .. hikss ''

Sehun mengerut bingung . Tiba-tiba bocah kecil itu menagis dan beralari kearahnya

'' Ada apa Jangmi ?''

'' Tarro ... Bajuku .. Hikss... hikss '' suaranya tersedak karna ia menangis , pikir Sehun

Pandangannya mengarah ke seragam musim panas yang di kenakan gadis kecil itu kotor berwarna ungu karna minuman .

'' kau jatuh ?'' tanya Sehun . Lelaki dengan kemeja sekolahnya yang telah keluar dari celananya itu sengan segera menunduk , mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Luhan

Gadis kecil itu hanya menangis dan mengangguk

'' ayo bersihkan pakaianmu , sisanya biar aku yang bersihkan '' ucap Sehun manis

Sehun menuntun Luhan ke arah kamar mandi yang berada dikamarnya . Ia meminjamkan sebuah kaus miliknya , sementara seragamnya yang kotor telah di berikan ke laundry .

Selagi menunggu Luhan yang sedang berganti baju , sehun mengelap noda Bubble Tea yang terlihat di Lantai . Pintu terbuka . Luhan keluar dengan sebuah kaus berwarna krem yang hampir menutup seluruh tubuh mungilnya. Rambutnya yang tergerai acak di sibahkan begitu saja kebelakang . Kaos kaki putihnya yang terlihat melorot ia biarkan . Sehun mengerjap dan menahan nafasnya sebentar .

'Damnnn, kontrol dirimu Sehun ... Dia masih bocah ' runtuk Sehun dalam hati

'' Oppa , mianhae.. merepotkanmu '' lirih Luhan pelan

'' ah, tidak... kau tidak salah .. Duduklah , Oppa akan membawakan sekotak ice cream untukmu '' hibur Sehun dan berjalan ke belakang

Sehun datang dengan sebuah kotak dan dua sendok ice cream di tanganya . Ia duduk tepat disebelah Luhan yang sedang asyik menonton TV .

'' Oppa , aku suka itu '' teriak Luhan dan menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah adegan dimana sepasang kekasih sedang berciuman .

Sial , bocah ini sedang menonton drama .. Seharusnya Jongin sellu mengawasi acara TV yang di tonton Luhan , sepertinya Jongin menularkan sifat yadongnya ke Luhan

'' Jangan dipandangi Lu .. Itu tidak baik '' ucap Sehun lembut dan mengelus rambutnya

'' Tidak baik ? berarti tidak boleh ? ... Tapi Luhan kan sering mencium Oppa , '' Luhan menghadap kearahnya

Ah sehun lupa , gadis kecil ini sering melakukannya

'' err , itu lain Lu ... Aku kan oppamu '' ucap Sehun setelah berpikir lama

Luhan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya .

'' Oppa .. boleh aku bertanya ?''

" eh ?'' Sehun sedikit kaget ketika Luhan tepat berada disebelahnya

'' Oppa suka wanita yang seperti apa ?''

Sehun menahan nafasnya kaget . Ia pasti akan digantung hidup hidup dengan Jongin , jika adik manisnya ini benar-benar jatuh cinta kepadanya

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan cepat ke arah parkiran . Kelas dance sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu , tetapi ia harus latihan untuk penampilannya di _prom night_ besok bersama Kyungsoo.

Jongin menoleh kearah yeoja dengan celana pendek di atas lutut dengan kemeja longgar yang seingatnya dipakainya tadi . yeoja itu adalah Kyunsoo , sepertinya gadis itu tidak sdar jika sedang di perhatikan

'' Kyungie .. kau tidak pulang ?'' Jongin menghentikan mobilnya tepat du sebelah Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan santai keluar dari gerbang sekolah

'' Aku akan pulang .. '' jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum

'' Aku akan mampir ke Apartement Sehun , bukankah arah rumahmu sejalan dengan tempat Sehun ? .. Mau ku antar ?'' tawar Jongin

'' maaf merepotkan , aku akan mencari bus '' jawab Kyungsoo lembut

Yeoja ini benar-benar lembut , baik hati , pintar dan... cantik . Astaga , Jongin bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali ketika memandang wajah Kyungsoo

'' hei , yeoja manis sepertimu tidak boleh pulang sendiri , aku tidak bisa ditolak '' goda Jongin

Kyungsoo hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung . Sempat ada penolakan dari Kyungsoo , tetapi Jongin terlalu cerewet dan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya .

.

.

.

Sehun masih terdiam beku di tempatnya . Ia masih berfikir , aneh memang ketika ia ditanyakan seperti itu . Sangat aneh bahwa yang bertanya adalah seorang Bocah SD yang belum genap berumur 10th

'' Oppa '' goda Luhan dengan suara melasnya . Sehun benci melihat tingkah lucu gadis di depannya . Ia pasti tidak bisa menolaknya

'' Oppa suka gadis yang baik , cantik , umm .. pintar , lucu , sepertiii ...''

'' sepertiku ?'' Luhan menyambar ucapan Sehun dan praktis membuat namja tampan itu tertawa lepas dengan tingkah polosnya

'' Oppa tertawa ? .. ch, menyebalkan '' ucap Luhan dan duduk kembali ke tempatnya sambil memakan rakus ice creamnya

Sehun benar-benar gemas dengan tingkah lucu bocah kecil di depannya . Ia memandang wajah Luhan yang manis dan tentu saja polos . Luhan sedang memakan rakus Ice creamnya dengan wajah yang di tekuk lucu , pipinya mengembung disaat memasukan sendok ice cream kedalam mulutnya .

Jika bocah di depannya bukan adik sahabatnya sendiri , jangan salahkan Sehun jika bocah itu akan berakhir di dalam kamar unitnya

'' pelan pelan Lu , nanti kau tersedak '' ucap Sehun mengingatkan

Tidak ada jawaban , Luhan hanya tetap fokus memakan ice cream sampai habis . Menyisakanbeberapa noda di ujung bibir tipisnya .

'' O-oppa ' ucap Luhan kaget ketika tangan Sehun berhasil mengunci pergerakan rahangnya .

'' oppa akan membersihkannya '' balas Sehun dengan smirk khasnya dan mulai melumat bibir tipis bocah di depannya

Luhan tidak membalas . Ia terllau kecil untuk tau apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabat oppanya tersebut . Menjilat , menggigit , memasukkan . Luhan benar-benar dibuat pusing harus membalasnya seperti apa .

Setelah merasa noda ice cream itu telah hilang . Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan tersenyum kearah Luhan .

'Kau terllau menggoda bocah..' batin Sehun

'' Lain kali jangan makan dengan terburu-buru '' ucap Sehun manis

Luhan masih mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang masih membulat bingung . Ia sering melihat adegan seperti ini di banyak drama korea dan eommanya selalu mengatakan bahwa itu dilakukan ketika seorang sudah tumbuh dewasa bersama kekasihnya . Tunggu , apa ia dan Sehun telah berpacaran ? . Oh astaga ,

'' Rahasiakan ini dari oppamu ne .. '' kalimat itu membuat Luhan sadar dari lamunannya , benarkah ia dan Sehun oppanya ini tengan berpacaran ? mereka sepasang kekasih ? astaga

.

.

.

.

.

..

 **TBC**

Hai , aku bawa ff lagi nih ... Ceritanya tentang Hunhan . Mana nih suaranya HUNHAN SHIPERS ?

Eon Isna .. ini aku buatin ff yadong -.-''

aku ngremake ff aku yg pernah aku post di facebook tapi versi HUNHAN .

buat **Derra** yang nungguin ff bejat dari chanbaek . tunggu dulu ya . mending lu hafal dulu tuh ayat alqur'an buat ujian praktik lu haha

.

ini bakal AND cepat hihi . cuma 4-5 chapter

Terimakasih buat yang mau review

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

Luhan berjalan pelan di pinggiran sungai Han . Udara musim panas membuatnya tidak bisa betah di rumah tnuk sekedar menonton TV karna kedua orang tuanya sedang berada di China sejak 1bulan yang lalu .

Luhan kini genap berumur 13th setelah setahun lalu masuk ke SM Junior School. Merasa dewasa kerna masa pubernya sudah terjjadi benar-benar membutnya sangat senang, setidaknya ia tidak dikatakan sebagai bocah lagi oleh oppanya . Ngomong-ngomong tentang oppa , Luhan dan Sehun semakin dekat setelah kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu . Luhan belum memberitahukan apapun kepada Jongin karna ia pasti akan mendapatkan siraman rohani yang panjang dari oppa hitamnya itu

Sehun kini sedang bersekolah dengan jurusan dan tempat yang sama dnegan Jongin , sepertinya mereka berdua tida bisa di pisahkan . Sehun dan Jongin mengambil jurusan bisnis di SM Unniversity . Tak apa , selama masih satu kompleks dengan sekolahnya, ia bisa bersama dnegan Sehun ... pikirnya

Musim panas baru datang beberapa hari yang lalu , dan saatnya hari ini ia mendapatkan liburan awal musim panasnya . Jongin selalu sibuk dengan pacar barunya . Semenjak berlatih bersama Kyungsoo

'' Sudah lama menunggu?'' suara berat khas namja yang ia kenal membuatnya tersenyum

'' tidak oppa '' ucap Luhan cepat

Sehun duduk di sebelah Luhan dan menyodokar segelas bubble tea dengan rasa Taro kesukaannya

'' Oppa tidak sibuk ?'' tanya Luhan

'' tidak ada kata sibuk untuk gadis manis sepertimu Luhan '' balas Sehun menggoda

Oh , namja di sebelahnya memang sanagt tampan . Luhan benar-benar tidakk bisa bosan memandang wajah tampan disebelahnya . Rahangny ayang tegas , matanya yang sipit , bibirnya yang tipis ... eh ... Luhan kembali mengingat kejadian memalukan itu

'' ada apa Lu ?'' Sehun mengeluarkan suara beratnya ketika ia melihat Luhan yang mulai sibuk dengan pikirannya

'' tidak oppa ,aku hanya memandang wajahmu '' jawab Luhan polos

Luhan selalu jujur , dan Sehun entah sejak kapan mulai menyukai semuanya . Entah itu Luhan yang selalu mengadu tentang betapa jahilnya teman-teman kelasnya , atau Luhan yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya , dan astaga .. Sehun hampir menahan muka merahnya ketika Luhan bercerita dengan sangat jujur tentang fakta bahwa ia baru saja mendapat masa pubernya yang pertama . Saan itu ia mengatakan ' _Oppa , vagnaku sudah berdarah , ayo kita berkencan , karna aku telah dewasa '_ dengan polos di depan Jongin pula. Astaga

'' Oppa terpesona kepadaku ?'' goda Luhan dengan senyuman manisnya

Sehun terkekeh kecil

'' kau menggunakan celana yang terlalu terbuka manis '' ucap Sehun

Ia membuka Blazernya dan menutupi paha mulus Luhan yang terlihat sangat jelas ketia duduk melipat kakinya

'' Ini musim panas oppa , jadi aku begitu gerah jika harus menggunakan pakaian yang panjang '' keluh Luhan

'' apakah aku harus membelikanmu sepasang bikini untuk berjalan jalan ?'' Sehun menaik-turunkan kedua allisnya dengan senyuman yang menurut Luhan benar-benar terlihat bodoh

'' kau sangat mesum oppa '' balas Luhan sambil mendelik kesal kepada namja tampan berkulit pucat disebelahnya

Sehun tampan , entahlah ... Luhan benar-benar menyukai Sehun

'' Hunnie '' suara seorang membuat pandangan Luhaan tertuju kepada seorang yeoja berambut coklat yang kurus . Sehun membalas melambai ke arah yeoja yang berlari kecil ke arah Jangmi dan Sehun

'Apa-apaan ?! ' umpat Luhan dalam hati ketika yeoja kurus itu memeluk Sehun dengan mesra

'' inikah adik Jongin yang sering kau ceritakan itu chagi ?''

' _chagi ? MWO ?... '_ Luhan membulatkan matanya , sedikit mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat dari balik blazer Sehun yang menutupi paha mulusnya

'' umm , cantik bukan '' balas Sehun manis

Luhan memandang kaget ke arah Sehun , bagaimana bisa namja di sebelahnya ini membalas godaan jalang seperti wanita tua di depannya

'' Lu , kenalkan ini pacar oppa .. ''

Luhan tidak bisa bernafas , sungguh . Kedua matanya hanya menatap kosong wajah yeoja di depannya . Tidak ada tanggapan dari ucapan Sehun tadi . Tidak , telinganya pasti sedang eror , oh astaga

'' Luhan , aku Han Seulgi '' yeoja itu dengan bangga memperkanalkan dirinya sendiri

Luhan masih tetap diam .

' _apa maksudnya ini .. kenapa rasanya sakit sekali ?''_

Luhan berdiri dengan pelan dan tersneyum

'' hallo eonni , aku Kim Luhan , adik Jongin oppa ''

Deg

Sehun menoleh kearah gadis manis yang tengah berdiri tepat disebelahnya . Tidak biasa Luhan memperkenalkannya sebagai _teman_ oppanya . Mengapa tiba-tiba...

'' oppa mian , aku harus pergi ... Teman kelasku nanti sore ulang tahun .. Bye bye '' Luhan berdialog dengan ceria sambil berlari kecil menjauhi Sehun dan Seulgi , melambaikan tangan , kemudian berbalik menghilang di kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berjalan jalan

'' dia manis dan aku menyukainya '' ucap Seulgi senang

'' jaga omonganmu nyonya ''

Manis .. Luhan tidak pandai berbohong , sehun yakin gadis itu sedang berbohong . Tidak, semuanya baik-baik saja bukan ? ...

..

..

.

.

Jongin baru saja pulang dan duduk di sofa ruang tengah sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya dan meregangkan seluruh ototnya . Menemani Kyungsoo merawat seorang bayi benar-benar lelah . Hari ini sebenarnya Jongin ingin mengajak kyungsoo untuk kencan bersamanya , tetapi setelah sampai di apartementnya , jongin sangat kaget ketika Kyungsoo menggendong seorang bayi yang ternyata adalah keponakannya . Kata Kyungsoo , kakak prempuannya sedang ada panggilan kantor mendadak sehingga mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus menjaga keponakannya yang abru berumur 9bulan itu

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya . hari ini rumah sangat sepi , tidak seperti biasanya

'' Luhan sudah pulang ?'' tanya Jongin kepada seorang maid yang tidak sengaja lewat di hadapannya

'' Nona muda sedang berada di kamarnya sejak tadi siang ... dan nona muda belum keuar sampai sekarang , bahkan tidak memakan makan malamnya '' jelas seorang Miaid

Jongin mengangguk dan mempersilahkan maid tersebut pergi . Aneh , Luhan biasanya heboh sendiri ketika dirinya pulang . Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ? bukannya tadi ia mengatakan bosan dan ingin berjalan jalan bertemu dengan .. Astaga

Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri dan berlari kecil kearah kamar adiknya .

'' Luhan , buka pintunya dan kita bicara '' ucap Jongin khawatir

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali

Jongin mengetok dengan cepat . Lagi

Namun tan tak ada jawaban sedikitpun

'' Lu , ayo buka pintunya '' Jongin mengucapkannya dengan tegas

Perlahan pintu kamar Jangmi terbuka dengan pelan . Berhasil

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

 _Jongin sedang menghabiskan ramenya di kantin bersama Sehun . Ia fokus dan terus melahap rameh pedas di depannya . Belajar berbisnis membuat otak dan isi perutnya terperas habis_

 _''_ _Kau selapar itu ?'' cela Sehun yang hanya meminum bubble tea di sebelahnya_

 _''_ _demi apapun Hun , aku baru bangun dan Luhan sedang histeris di rumah karna masa puber pertamanya . Aku bahkan harus membawakannya 3 dokter spesialis kelamin untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa . dan sekarang profesor keji itu menyuruhku membuat laporan laporan yang rumit '' jelas Jongin ketika sudah menghabiskan 2 mangkok ramen di hadapannya_

 _''_ _waah , buahku sudah matang rupanya '' ucap Sehun santai_

 _''_ _Ya! Dia masih kecil .. Kau jangan macam macam padanya '' Bentak Jongin terbatuk disaat mengak air dari botolnya_

 _''_ _ahaha ,aku tau .. Aku tidak mungkin menghianati Seulgi bukan ?''_

 _Jongin membulat . Ia dengan cepat menyipit tajam kearah sahabatnya_

 _''_ _kau ? kapan kau jadian dengan senior itu, bukanya kau selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya ?''tanya Jongin penasaran_

 _''_ _ini sudah pertengahan musing semi Jong , sebentar lagi musim panas .. Tidak mungkin kan aku akan bersikap dingin sleamanya. Lagi pula , kami telah dijodohkan ''_

 _''_ _kau bahkan tahu bahwa dia ...''_

 _''_ _aku tak bisa menolak '' jawab Sehun cepat_

 _Jongin menghela nafasnya berat_

 _''_ _kuharap kau merahasiakannya dari Luhan, Sehun '' lirih Jongin pelan dan kembali memnum airnya_

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan menggenggam sekotak tissu dan mempersilahkan Jongin masuk . Kamar Luhan .. bukan , tempat itu lebih pantas di katakan sebagai kapal pecah , Novel berserakan , seprai yang hampir lepas dari kasurnya , dan beberapa pakaian juga berada dilantai

'' kau baik-baik saja ? '' Jongin berusaha setenang mungkin di depan adiknya

'' memangnya ada apa ? oh astaga ... Aku baru saja memulai menonton film yang sangat sedih setelah membaca novel seharian karna bosan '' racau Luhan yang langsung tiduran di ranjang besarnya

Jongin duduk dan memandangi sebuah Film yang tengah terputar di laptop

'' Apa kencanmu lancar oppa ?'' ucap Luhan

Jongin tidak membalas . Dengan cepat ia menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya , lalu mengelus punggungnya pelan

'' menangislah .. Tidak apa-apa ... Aku oppa kandungmu '' ucap Jongin pelan

Tes

Tangis Luhan pecah saat itu juga . Jongin sangat tau apa yang dirasakan oleh adik kecilnya , tidak Luhan saat ini sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang manis

'' Oppa ... kenapa .. Hiks .. rasanya sangat sakit ?'' Luhan tidak bisa menahan perasaannya sendiri . Mustahil baginya untuk membohongi kakanya

'' Aku mencintainya oppa .. Bisakah aku bertumbuh dewasa dengan cepat oppa ? aku mohon .. hiks .. hiks ''

Jongin larut dalam tangis adiknya , ia bahkan meneteskan air matanya disaat tangannya dengan lembut mengusap ujung kepala Luhan

'' jangan menangis lagi ... Jangan menangis di depannya , kau kuat Lu . Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.. Aku OPPAmu '' Ucap Jongin dengan menkan kata-kata Oppa di kalimatnya

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu Luhan sedang berada di cafe bersama Jongin dan Sehun . Luhan terlihat biasa-biasa saja . Ia bahakan selalu fokus kearah ponselnya yang berkedip setiap saat

'' dia masih waras ?'' Sehun membuka pembicaraan setelah mendengar tawa gadis dengan seragam sekolah itu pecah

'' entahlah , ia menjadi tidak waras setelah di kenalkan oleh naga dingin itu '' ucap Jongin

1 minggu setelah kejadian patah hati Luhan . Keluarga Kim menghadiri sebuah pesta mewah di kediaman salah satu rekan bisnis Jongdae . dimalam itulah Luhan bertemu dengan seorang namja tampan yang tingi dan dingin . Tatapan matanya sangat tajam . Ia adalah pewaris tunggal keluarga Wu . Saat itu Jongin tidak terlalu yakin karna ia sendiri tentu saja sibuk dengan Kyungsoo yang sengaja di ajaknya

'' dia terlalu tua untuk adikmu .. Perbedaan 13th itu sangat jauh Kkamjong '' cela Sehun sambil meminum bubble teanya

'' ia selalu menyukai pria yang lebih tua darinya...''

''tapi Kris itu terlalu tua '' elak Sehun tidak mau kalah

'' Dia tampan oppa , dia baik ..ummm Dia selalu membelikanku ice cream dan boneka pororo '' bela Luhan polos

Entahlah , Sehun benar-benar benci ketika Luhan mulai menyombongkan OPPA barunya itu

'' Itu dia .. Dia datang menjemputku oppa '' sela Luhan ketika pandangannya menuju kearah sebuah pintu kaca cafe

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang . Tatanan rambutnya sangat modis , tatapan matanya yang tajam dan suara beratnya yang ... #etdah, coba lubayangin rambut ipan pas era overdose # njir baper T.T

'' maaf mengganggu makan siang kalian '' ucap Kris sopan

'' Hyung ada disini ?'' ucap Jongin ramah

Kris duduk di sebelah Luhan yang kini sudah merangkul pergelangan tangannya

' _hei ... Luhan selalu melakukan itu kepadaku '_ teriak Sehun dalam hati

'' oh , ne '' balas Kris seadanya

'' ah , Kris oppa .. Kenalkan , dia Sehun , Oh Sehun .. belahan jiwa oppaku '' ucap Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun dengan senyuman manisnya kepada Kris

'' senang bertemu denganmu '' ucap Kris datar

' _aku tidak senang bertemu denganmu naga jelek '_ umpat Sehun #Gue yang senneg ketemu lu bang Ipann #eehh

'' oppa ... aku akan pergi dengan Kris oppa...'' ucap Luhan yang telah berdiri menggandeg lengan Kris

Luhan memang memiliki bentuk badan yang sempurna . Dengan umurnya yang masih 13th , ia sudah memiliki tinggi badan yang sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya . Jika tinggi Jongin 185cm , maka Jangmi memiliki tinggi 165cm , dan itu membuatnya terlihat seperti gadis dewasa walaupun wajah asianya yang cukup terbilang imut

'' Jangan tidur di apartement Kris Hyung lagi Lu ... Kau bisa membuatku berfikiran macam-macam '' ledek Jongin

'' Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut Jong '' balas Kris , mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan Luhan

Jongin memutar kepalanya memandang wajah kusut sahabatnya . Sehun terlihat kesal sambil meminum Bubble teanya dengan cepat

'' merasa panas chingu ?'' ledek Jongin dan merangkul Sehun

'' jangan menggodaku Kkamjong ... Seulgi jauh lebih menarik daripada adikmu '' cibir Sehun

' _setidaknya kau pernah mengatakan perasaanmu kepada adik kecilku Hunnie '_

Jongin tahu , sangat tahu dan benar-benar tahu tentang semua kejadian yang sedang berjalan saat ini . Tentang perasaan Sehun dan Luhan , tentang hubungan Sehun dan Seulgi, tentang hubungan Luhan dan Kris . Dan semuanya benar-benar sangat sulitt untuk di uraiikan satu persatu . Entahlah , namja berkulit tan itu bahkan tidak ingin mengambil pusing dan berpura pura tidak tahu untuk saat ini

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Sehun baru saja masuk kedalam apartementnya dan berjalan malas ke arah dapur. Ia benar-benar merasa mlas melakukan apapun saat ini , benar-benar malas

'' Hunnie ... aku akan menginap di rumah Irene , jika eomma menelfon , bilang aku sedang mengerjakan tugas ''

Teriakan Seulgi terdengar bersamaan dengan sura pintu apartemetnnya yang tertutup rapat

Perjodohan gila itu memang mau tak mau harus di lakukan . Gila ? mengapa ? , jelas karna Sehun di jodohkan dengan wanita penyuka sesama jenis dan selalu melakukannnya dengan kekasih lesbinya yang bernama Irene . Mengingat bagaimana mereka berciuman saja membuat perut Sehun mual seketika

'' kau bodoh Oh Sehun '' sentak Sehun ketika melihat dirinya sendiri di depan cermin

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan bergandengan di dalam Mall sambil meminum segelas bubble tea di tangannya . Kris membantu membawa beberapa tas belanja miliknya karna gadis itu hanya fokus kepada bubble yang berada di dalam minumannya

'' oppa , sebenarnya kapan eonni datang ke Seoul ? '' Luhan membuka percakapan setelah ia dianggap berhasil menyedot bubblenya

'' dua hari dari sekarang '' jelas Kris tersenyum

'' aku sangat merindukan eonni '' balasnya manis

Luhan memang mempunyai bakat 'cepat akrab' dengan orang lain . Lihatlah bagaimana ia ketika sedang bersama Kris . Luhan bahkan tanpa ragu menggandeng dan merengek meminta di belikan sesuatu kepada namja yang baru dikenalnya seminggu yang lalu . Menghilangkan rasa sakit , mungkin . Luhan masih memikirkan Sehun , entahlah , ia merasa susah untuk melupakan Oh Sehun dari otaknya .

''Luhan , menerutmu ini bagus ?''

Ucapan Kris praktis membuat Luhan terhentak dari lamunan buruknya , Luhan membenci Sehun

'' ini manis '' ucap Luhan polos ketika memandang sebuah kalung yang di perlihatkan oleh penjaga toko

'' kau suka ?'' tanya Kris ramah

Luhan hanya mengangguk tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari kalung perak dengan liontin berbentuk kepala rusa

'' aku mngambilnya juga '' ucap Kris sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya kepada pelayan toko

'' sungguh .. demi apapun oppa ini sangat manis '' ucap Luhan memandang kalung yang kini sudah melingkar di leher mulusnya , Kris memeasangkan beberapa saat yang lalu

'' itu sangat cocok dengamu Luhan , oppa tidak sengaja melihatnya ketika ingin membeli sebuah kalung untuk eonni-mu dan cincin ini tentunya '' jelas Kris dan mengelus pelan ujung kepala Luhan sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kotak kecil berwanra hitam

'' oppa benar-benar _jjang_ .. Aku ingin menjadi besar dan cepat menikah bersama oppa''

'' oppa Kris atau oppa Sehun ?'' ledek Kris dan tertawa

'' kau menyebalkan oppa , aku akan mengadu kepada Siwon appa ''ucap Luhan melonggarkan genggamannya dari tangan Kris

'' jangan membawa nama appa-ku Chagi '' canda Kris

'' dia akan menjadi appaku nanti '' ucap Luhan ketus dan berjalan cepat mendahului

Luhan mau diapakan juga tetap akan manis dan lucu . Inikah alasan namja bermarga Oh itu menyukain gadis kecil itu ? . Sepertinya Kris juga tidak boleh menyerah , haruskah ia juga berjuang ? tentu saja , gadis itu memang pantas untuk diperjuangkan ?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya jika maish ada kesalahan di chapter sebelumnya dan chapter yang ini . Maaf karnya typo yang aku buat terlalu banyak . Sebnarnya aku menggunakan nama Jangmi pada cast ceweknya , tapi aku ubah sama Luhan .

yang sudah baca ffku terimakasih ya , yang review juga terimakasih banyaaakk

yang lagi nungungging eh , yang lagi nungguin episode HOT , entar di bawain Kangta oppa deh hahaha

adegan ekhemnya ada di chapter depan ya . Kan luhan masih kecil , sementara Sehun lebih suka yang ekhem hahaha

.

Zila , Riris , Intan , Aulia . Lu pada baca ff gue nggk sih -.-''

.

Yang nungguin ff Chabaek , ini aku lagi bikin yang di anak sekolahan gitu . Tapi bakal aku post setelah LOVE YOU MORE kelar

.

bye bye

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**Maaf baru bisa update**

 **disini aku bakal itung-itungan soal umur Luhan**

 **Pertamanya aku bilang umur Luhan itu 9 tahun , tapi dia akan 10 tahu di chap pertama . Ketika aku percepat 3tahun kemudian , itu berarti Luhan umurnya 13tahun ... Umur Sehun dan Kai sama-sama 18th , tapi karna dipercepat 3 tahun di chap 2 , maka jadi 21 . ...**

 **selamat membaca ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

London , England

.

.

'' _aku tidak bisa oppa .. ayolah , jangan sperti itu ... ''_ seorang gadis manis tengah berjlan di keramaian daerah sekitar kota Leeds .Tanganya yang penuh dengan beberapa buku tebal dan juga kertas-kertas yang di genggamnya di tangan staunya lagi . ponselnya bahkan di selipkan di antara telinga dan bahu kanannya

'' _aku sudah benar-benar pusing denganmu Lu... minggu depan aku akan kesana dan menjemputmu , ku harap kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu dan kembali pulang ke Korea dan ... ''_ suara sentakan itu menghilang setalah Luhan dengan mulus terjatun disaat ia baru masuk kedalam sebuah perpustakaan

'' Sorry '' ucap Luhan membungkuk dan kembali membereskan buku-bukunya yang terjatuh

8 tahun berllau , dan itu membuat semuanya benar-benar nyata sampai sekarang . Setelah lulus dari SM High School . Luhan langsung terbang ke London, tepatnya ke salah satu kota di London . Di Leeds , Ia banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk memperdalam asal usul negara berkerajaan tersebut . Entah ini hanya untuk belajar , atau untuk melupakan namja pucat tesebut .

Luhan menggeleng dan dengan cepat berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi yang berada di dalam cafe . Setelah mengembalikan beberapa buku ke perpustakkaan , perutnya merasa lapar karna tentu saja ia belum sarapan sama sekali

 _''_ _Sehun dan Seulgi di jodohkan''_

 _''_ _mereka akan menikah ''_

Luhan masih mengingat jelas ucapan oppa hitamnya , entahlah .. Ia benar-benar malas

 _''_ _Seulgi seorang lesbian , dan Sehun tidak pernah menyukainya ''_

Oh ... Luhan tidak ingin mengingat email yang jongin kirimkan 3tahun terakhir ia berada di Leeds

 _''_ _jadilah milkku seutuhnya .. Aku mencintaimu ''_

'' bajingan '' Luhan mengumpat disaat mengingat kejadian itu . kejadian dimana ia dan Sehun , tidak .. jangmi tidak boleh mengingatnya

Flashback

.

.

 _Luhan baru saja keluar dari rumah mewahnya . Entahlah , ia mendapat telfon dari Sehun yang menyuruhnya untuk segera datang ke apartementnya . Bodoh memang , mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terdengar memohon , akhirnya Luhan berdiri di depan unit apartement Sehun lebih tepatnya apartement seorang suami istri yang baru saja menikah 4hari yang lalu ._

 _Gadis dengan pakai yang sedikit berantakan itu dengan cepat menekan tombol paswoard , masih memakai tanggal lahirnya dan Sehun . Pintu di buka , dengan cepat ia berlari mencari Sehun ._

 _''_ _Oppa , kau dimana ?'' ucap Luhan setengah berteriak setelah mendapatkan ruangan itu gelap dan mengerikan_

 _Luhan meraba-raba dinding untuk mencari tombolan lampu ruangan dan .. berhasil_

 _''_ _O-oppa '' ucap Luhan tercekat ._

 _Lampu sudah menyala , ia terbelak kaget ketika mendapati Sehun yang tergulai lemas di bawah sofa ruang tamu . Dengan cepat ia berjalan ke arah Sehun, membopongnya dan menidurkannya diatas ranjang_

 _''_ _oppa kau kenapa ?''_

 _Sehun tidak menjawab , ia hanya memeluk Luhan erat , seakan gadis manis didepanya akan menghilang dari pandangannya ._

 _''_ _kumohon ... Jangan pergi ... aku ... mencintaimu '' ucap Sehun tertatih_

 _Luhan butuh oksigen , sungguh .. Ia hanya ingin bernafas sesaat , di abuth bernafas_

 _''_ _Aku tidak akan pergi '' lirih Luhan_

 _Sehun melepaskan pelukannya , dengan gerakan cepat . Sehun melumat bbir berwarna peach milik Luhan . Sungguh , Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak menolak . Entahlah , ia bahkan lupa tentang umur mereka , melupakan kenyataan bahwa Sehun telah memilik seorang istri , dan melupakan bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Sehun . Tidak , Luhan benar-benar mencintai Sehun_

 _''_ _saranghae '' ucap Sehun dan kembali melumat bibir Luhan_

 _Perlahan Sehun mendorong Luhan untuk tertidur , ia menahan tubuhnya dengan lengannya sendiri , seakan takut untuk menindih tubuh mungil di depannya . Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya di tengkuk Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun perlahan menindih tubuh Luhan , Ah tubuh mungilnya yang menggoda . Sehun memperdalam ciumannya , bukan hanya bibir , kini Sehun bahkan mengendus dan menciumi leher dan telinga Luhan_

 _Eeuunnghhh_

 _Luhan mendesah , Oh . ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih saat itu_

 _''_ _Op-ppa mm '' erang luhan_

 _Sehun frustasi , ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan , sungguh .. Demi apapun ia tidak ingin meninggalkannya dan menyakitinya_

 _''_ _Jadilah milik oppa seutuhnya '' bisik sehun_

 _Luhan tidak membalas , ia hanya mengerang tidak jelas sambil mendongakkan kepalanya_

 _Sebelah tagan kekar milik Sehun bergirliya di atas perut ratanya , menggelitik geli sampi mampu membuat erangan tertahan dari Luhan , sedang sebelah tangannya lagi di gunakan untuk mencoba menyelusup di bawah kaitan bra milik si cantik_

 _''_ _AAAHhhh ''_

 _Luhan memekik kecil ketika Sehun mengigit kecil pundak polosnya , kemeja kebasara sialan itu memang dapat di andalkan_

 _Klek_

 _Suara kaitan Bra yang terlepas membuat Sehun dengan tergesa membuka kancing kemeja Luhan dan melepaskan bra miliknya sekaligus lalu membuangnya kesembarang tempat . Mata Sehun yang sayu kembali menatap du amanik hitam milik Luhan , gadis di bawahnya telah lemas akan gairah_

 _''_ _Opp-ah , mmhh '' Luhan menggeram tertahan dikala lidah hangat milik Sehun mulai berputar di kedua payudarahnya . Mengigit , mengecupp sampai Luhan hanya bisa mendesah sambil mengacak surai milik Sehun_

 _Sehun bangkit ketika ia telah menjelajahi bagian payudarah Luhan . Ia membuka kausnya cepat dan menunduk , mencoba membuka cenala milik Luhan , sekalgus dalaman sang gadis_

 _''_ _Oppa , apa yang akan oppa lakukan ? '' Luhan sedikit bangkit dan melihat apa yang Sehun lakukan di bawah sana_

 _''_ _Astaga , oppa , itu Kotor.. '' Luhan ingin menghindar , tetapi kedua llengan Sehun dengan sigap menahan pinggangnya. Sehun menempatkan kepalanya di antara dua paha Luhan . Mengenjilati ujung ke ujung kaki jenjang milik Luhan gingga ia berhenti tepat di depan kewanitaannya_

 _Aroma khas vagina milik Luhan adalah yang terbaik . Seharusnya ia menikah dengan gadisnya ._

 _''_ _MMhhh '' Luhan hampir limbung ketika tangnya yang gementar berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri . Sehun sedang membelai bejat kewanitaannya dengan lidah panjangnya . Rasanya sungguh luar biasa . Tapi... Luhan merasakan sesuatu yang akan meledak dalam dirinya ,_

 _''_ _O-opah .. MMhh , Luhan Pengen Aahhh... pipis '' Luhan menggeram , ia merasakan tubuhnya menggelinjang ,darahnya naik sampai keubun-ubun , tetapi sayang , Sehun tak berhenti untuk mengerjai kewanitaannya ._

 _Sehun sangat pintar memainkan permainan ini . Ia terkadang mengocok kewanitaannya dnegan dua jari dan kemudian mengantinya dengan lidahnya sendiri . Astaga , Luhan benar-benar tak kuat menahananya_

 _''_ _AAAHhhhhh ''_

 _Luhan memekik keras , ia baru mendapatkan pelepasan pertamanya dan Sehun melahap habis seluruh cairannya , Sehun memberikan beberapa waktu untuk Luhan usai orgasme pertamanya_

 _Sehun bangkit dan dengan cepat membuka celana sekaligus celana dalam yang digunakan . Adiknya benar-benar tegang dan itu membuat Sehun tersiksa_

 _''_ _Lu .. '' Sehun berucap lirih sambil mendekat ke arah Luhan yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan dadanya yang masih naik turun_

 _''_ _Aku mencintaimu '' Sehun kembali berucap dan melumat bibir Luhan_

 _Sehun bangkit dan mulai memposisikan kejantanannya yang mengacung di hadapan kewanitaan sang gadis_

 _''_ _Kau bisa mengigit tubuhku Lu , Ini akan sedikit menyakitkan '' Sehun berucap sambil menduduk , mengarahkan pundak kekarnya_

 _''_ _Aaahhhh '' Luhan memkik nyaring ketika Sehun berusaha memasukkan miliknya , ini benar-benar sempit !_

 _Sehun menatap wajah Luhan yang tengah menahan perih_

 _''_ _Kau bisa menggigit tubuhku Lu '' Ucap Sehun sedikit menggeram , astaga ini nikmat_

 _''_ _Aku tak ingin melukaimu oppa '' Luhan menjawab lirih dengan nafas tersenggal_

 _Sehun tersenyum , ia lalu membawa Luhan kedalam lumatan manis sambil terus berusaha memasukkan miliknya . Luhan hanya bisa enahan air matanya sambil meringis pelan dalam ciuman ketika merasakan miliknya yang benar-benar penuh terganjal_

 _''_ _Aku mencintaimu '' Sehun kembali mengecupnya manis , menyeka air mata dan peluh yang mengalir di sekitar wajahnya . Laki-laki ini sangat manis ..._

 _Sehun mulai bergerak perlahan_

 _''_ _Ohhh ... MMhhh ''_

 _Sampai dirasa Luhan telah merasakan nyaman dan nikmat , Sehun mulai menikan intensitas gerakan pinggulnya ._

 _''_ _More.. opp-aa ahhhh ''_

 _Sehun menyukai desahan Luhan . Ia harus merekamnya dan menjadikannya nada dering kapan-kapan #hanjir lu bang #_

 _''_ _Fell good babe ? '' Sehun menggoda Luhan sambil mengecupnya kasar_

 _''_ _Oppa .. Ahhhh Stopp . A-aku mau pipis '' Luhan memekik kembali , tubuhnya menggelinjang_

 _''_ _Keluarkan saja Lu MMmmmhh , tak apa '' Sehun menjawab sambil mempercepat gerakannya ._

 _''_ _AAAAhhhh , Sehhuunnhh oppaahh ''_

 _Luhan mendesah ketika cairannya keluar . Sehun tersenyum dan memperlambat gerakannya . Ia belum mendapatkan kepuasannya_

 _''_ _Lu , Bangun sebentar '' Sehun berbisik lirih ._

 _Ketika Luhan berusaha bangkit . Sehun dengan cepat memutar tubuhnya , menaikkan bokongnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka_

 _''_ _Tahan sebentar lagi '' Sehun mengecup pundak , punggung hingga bokong sintal milik Luhan. Mengigitnya pelan sampai memperlihatkan warna kemerahan disana_

 _Sehun bergerak cepat , menghentakan tubuh Luhan kedepan , seakan ia akan melesat bebas ._

 _''_ _MMhhhh '' Luhan kembali terangsang . Gerakan Sehun yang menuntun dan dalam membuatnya tak bisa mengatakan apapun selain mendesah . Titik nikmatnya benar-benar di tumbuk keras oleh Sehun_

 _''_ _Aaargghh, Kau nikh-math mmmmhh '' Sehum menggeram_

 _Luhan bisa merasakan jika milik Sehun yang berada di dalamnya mulai membesar_

 _''_ _Aku tidak kuat oppa '' Luhan mendesah tertahan , mengeluarkan cairannya dengan pasrah dan Sehun menyusul disaat 3 kali tusukan terakhir_

 _Malam panas bergairah yang menyenangkan . Luhan bahagia , ia bisa memberikan apa yang harus di berikan kepada Sehun , dan Sehun merasa bangga . Ia akan menyelesaikan masalah ini secepatnya dan mulai membina kehidupan baru dengan sang terkasih_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan mengerang pelan , Matahari sudah berada di tengah menndakan hari sudha mulai siang . Ia menggeliat pelan membuatnya meerasakan sesuatu yang perih . Luhan mebuka matanya pelan , ia meandnag wajah tampan yang sedang tertidur di sebelahnya. Sangat tampan sampai Luhan melupakan umur laki-laki yang sedang tidur di sebelahnya._

 _Luhan sediki mendudukan dirinya . Rasa perih di bagian sensitifnya terasa sangat , sangat nyeri ._

 _''_ _Kau tidak apa-apa ?'' suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur terdengar , Luhan sedikit menutup bagian tubuh atasnya dengan selimut_

 _''_ _terasa sedikit ngilu '' ucap Luhan_

 _Sehun manarik Luhan dan memeluknya sambil terbalik di atas ranjang empuknya_

 _''_ _Jangan pergi , jangan tinggalkan aku ke London , ku mohon '' lirih Sehun_

 _''_ _ini terlalu egois oppa , semalam adalah yang pertama untukku .. ''_

 _''_ _dan itu adalah yang pertama bagiku '' ucap Sehun cepat_

 _''_ _oppa sudah beristri , mana mu..''_

 _''_ _mungkin saja jika oppa tidak mencintainya , dia bahkan tidak pernah berada di sini , kau liaht kan '' jelas Sehun_

 _Cukup lama mereka berbaring dan berbicara tentang satu sama lain , sebelum akhirnya Jongin menelfon dan mngabarkan bahwa Zitao dan Kris berada di rumah . Jongin meminta Luhan agar pulang dan merayakan perayaan kelulusannya bersama_

 _''_ _mandilah , aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang '' ucap Sehun pelan dan mengecup kening Luhan_

 _''_ _oppa bisa menggendongku ? aku susah berjalan '' rengek Luhan_

 _''_ _dengan senang hati '' balas Sehun dengan smirknya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _''_ _mengapa jalanmu seperti itu ?'' ucap Zitao_

 _Luhan dan Zitao sedang berada di kamar Luhan . Mereka berdua sedang berbicara karna 1 jam yang lalu Zifan –anak Zitao dan Kris – sedang tertidur_

 _''_ _Aku ... aku terluka di telapak kakiku disaat keluar dari hotel ''_

 _''_ _keluar dari hotel bersama Sehun ?'' desak Zitao_

 _''_ _bagaimana bisa .. jelas .. tidak '' jawab Luhan ragu_

 _''_ _lalu , bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana bisa kau pulang bersama Sehun ?'' ucap Zitao_

 _''_ _hanya bertemu dijalan , kebetulan teman-temanku ada panggilan darurat'' jawab Luhan asal_

 _''_ _kuharap kau tidak melalkukan hal bodoh apapun untuk merebut suami orang Luhan '' ucap Zitao_

 _''_ _Sehun sudah berkeluarga , Kau tau bagaimana perasaan seorang wanita ketika suaminya sendiri selingkuh bukan ? ... Jangan menjadi wanita murahan seperti itu , tingalkan Sehun , usia kalian juga berbdea 9 tahun , dan dia sudah berISTRI '' kalimat yang ditekankan pada bagian bagian yang sedikit menyayat hati_

 _Luhan seakan tertampar oleh wajahnya sendiri , bagaimana ia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu . Asstaga Luhan bodoh_

 _''_ _bagaimana persiapanmu ke London ?'' tanay Zitao_

 _''_ _sudah beres ,aku tinggal di Leeds ... Aku akan berangkat ... Besok , yaa besok '' ucap Luhan_

 _''_ _semakin cepat... semakin baik '' lanjutnya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _TBC_**

 _._

Mian chingudeul . Aku sebenarnya pengen update cepat , tapi gak bisa conect . Katanya FFnet diblok ? dan di situ gue porno .. etdah , yakaliiii , Parno maksudnya , gak bisa nulis lagi -''

.

Maaf buat adegan hotnya gak terlalu HAHA , soalnya gue masih polos hihi

Buat yang nanyak FF LOVE YOU MORE , aku bakal update minggu depan ya , soalnya aku lagi banyak TO hahaha

bye bye

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4 (and)

Luhan berjalan , tidak hanya berjalan . Ia berjalan sambil sibuk membaca ulang email yang pernah di kirimkan oleh Jongin 3 tahun terakhir.

" _Sehun sakit ... Ia tak mau makan ''._

 _"_ _Seulgi kecelakaan bersama kekasihnya , dan mereka meninggal''._

 _''_ _Sehun memutuskan untuk Wajib militer ''._

 _''_ _Sehun telah kembali ''._

Tunggu ... Luhan mengoreksi tanggal pengirimannya.

Matanya terbelak ,.

'' berarti 4bulan yang lalu '' ucapnya kacau.

Ia berhenti berjalan dan mengomel tidak jelas . Ia benar-benar tidak siap untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan namja pucat itu .

'' apalagi OPPA ?!'' ucap Luhan malas ketika melihat siapa orang yang menelfon.

'' _Luhan , tolong kirimkan alamatmu sekarang juga .. oppa sedang berada di London''._

Luhan tersentak

'' mengapa oppa tidak memberi kabar ?'' protesnya.

'' _jangan banyak alasan , oppa akan berangkat langsung ke Leeds sekarang juga , ku tunggu alamatmu ''_ ucap Jongin cepat dan menutup sambungan telfon.

Luhan terhenyak dan mendengus kesal . Ia benci disaat ia benar-benar harus kembali ke negri kelahirannya , bukan benci , lebih tepatnya takut , ah tidak , lebih lebih lebih tepatnya ia belum siap

.

.

..

.

.

Suara pintu apartement terbuka . Luhan dengan malas berjalan ke arah ruang utama dengan rambut berantakannya . Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam , dan oppanya sepertinya sudah datang . Luhan sengaja memberikan kode unitnya karna ia malas jika harus mendengar gedoran pintu kasar dari oppa hitamnya

'' o-opp-ppa '' Mata Luhan yang mengantuk , tidak lebih tepatnya ia kini sudah sadar setellah berulang kali mengucek kedua matanya

.

 _Jongin sekarang berada di kantor bersama Sehun . Entahlah , semenjak kepulangannya dari Wamil beberapa bulan yang lalu . Sehun , ceo tampan itu kini sering mengunjungi tempat Jongin berkerja . Ia bahkan sering membantu untuk sekedar menanam saham kepada perusahaan Jongin , entahlah , Jongin benar-benar pusing._

 _''_ _Hyung .. ''._

 _Jongin menaikkan alisnya sebelah , tidak biasa_ _nya_ _namja pucat yang hanya berbeda 3 bu_ _l_ _an dengannya itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'._

 _''_ _Kau benar-benar gila Sehun '' sentak Jongin dan duduk di kursinya , sementara Sehun duduk di depannya_

 _''_ _biar aku yang menjemput Luhan .. Kumohoooonnn ''_

 _''_ _Hyung ... buing buing ''_

 _Jongin merutuk dirinya sendiri , ia sang_ _a_ _t membenci kelakuan bocah dari Oh Sehun , ia sudah berkepala tiga , tapi tingkahnya masih seperti anak SD_

 _''_ _Kau menjijikkan '' dengus Jongin_

 _''_ _Apartement Edwin Loidis di Leeds , London ... kodenya sama seperti kode apartmentmu '' ucap jongin cepat_

 _''_ _bagaimana kau tahu kode apartementku ?''_

 _''_ _Aku melihatnya Sehun , aku melihatnya ketika kau megatakan perasaanmu ke adikku dan meciumnya '' balas Jongin tanpa memandang wajah Sehun yang hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalany_

 _''_ _setidaknya kau tidak melihat malam panasku dengan Luhan ''_

 _''_ _Ya!'' sebuah map terlempar kearah Sheun yang sudah berlari kearah pintu_

 _''_ _aku akan menjaga Luhan Hyung '' teriaknya girang dan berlalu_

 _._

 _._

Sehun berdiri sambiil bersender kecil di sebelah kopernya

'' ada apa Luhan ? '' ucapnya polos

Sehun hanya tersenyum disaat melihat ekspresi Luhan yang .. entahlah

'' k-ke-kenapa ... di-sini ?'' ucap luhan

'' aku ? menjemputmu '' jawab Sehun

'' bu-bukan ... bu-kannya ... eh ''

Luhan tersentak kaget , ia belum menyelesaikan kalimmatnya tetapi dengan cepat Sehun sudah menariknya kedalam pelukan yang ... Hangat.

Sehun memeluknya erat, benar-benar erat . Ia bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan Luhan lagi , benar , Luhan tidak boleh di lepaskan begitu saja.

'' missing you , _baby_ '' lirih Sehun

'' oppa tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi ... sungguh .. jangan pernah melanggar janji dan pergi begitu saja , kumohon '' ucap Sehun

Dengan ragu , Luhan meligkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sehun . menguncinya dengan jari-jarinya yang lentik dan membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di dada Sehun.

'' aku ... tidak akan pergi '' balas Luhan

Sehun melepas pelukannya , ia menatap Luhan dengan lekat

'' Aku mencintaimu sungguh , aku kau tidak ada di sebelahku ... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu , sungguh '' ucap Sehun

Tatapan tajam yang membuat Luhan benar-benar takut , takut jika menatapnya ia akan lulus , dan benar ... ia kalah dalam hal asaling menatap.

Sehun menciumnya . ciuman yang hangat , Luhan benar-benar meindurkan laki-laki di hadapannya , sunguh demi apapun di dunia ini ia hanya mencintai seorang Oh Sehun . Perlahan dengan keberanian yang tinggi Luhan membuka bibirnya dan melumat pelat bibir tipis Sehun . Sehun membalasnya , Luhan dengan spontan berjalan mundur dan berhenti tepat ketika merasakan bahwa dirinya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

'' sranghae ... oppa'' ucap Jangmi dan memeluk Sehun

Sehun membalas pelukannya

.

.

.

.

Epilog

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Luhan kecil sedang tidur di Apartemen Sehun , entahlah . Luhan belum juga muncul dan menjemput Luhan . Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam , Jongin telat 2 jam . Sehun menghela nafas dan menggendong Luhan ke arah kamarnya . Sehun membaringkan Luhan dengan pelan , menyelimutinya dan memandang wajahnya . Luhan masih sangat kecil , umurnya bahkan belum genap 10th , tapi entah mengapa gadis kecil itu dapat membuat Sehun lupa akan umur mereka dan jantungnya berdebar sangat keras ketika berada di dekatnya ._

 _Sehun menunduk mengecup kening Luhan dan mengelus pelan ujung kepalanya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _. **_

 _._

 _Jognin terlambat , ia yakin bahwa ia akan mendapat amukan karna tidak membawa pulang Luhan tepat waktu . Dengan cepat ia berlari kearah unit Sehun setelah keluar dari lift . Tangannya dengan cepat menekan paswoard unit milih Sehun . Jongin tahu semuanya karna ia memang sahabat dengan Sehun sejak mereka masih berumur 2th._

 _Jongin berjalan menuju ruang tamu , tidak ada orang di sana .Dengan pelan ia berjalan mencari Luhan dan Sehun . Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia baru saja ingin membuka kasar pintu kamar Sehun . Luhan sedang tertidur lelap dan Sehun ... Astaga , namja pucat itu baru saja menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir adiknanya . Jongin mengepalkan ktangan kanannya , bersiap untuk menghambur masuk dan membunuh namja yang sedang melecehkan adiknya . Tunggu .. bukannya mereka sering melakukannya ?... tidak , ini berbeda , Sehun mencium Luhan ketika gadi itu tidak mengetahuinya._

 _''_ _aku sangat mencintaimu .. sungguh ... ''_

 _Ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin terhenyak dari pikirannya sendiri . Kepalan tangannya perlahan merenggang_

 _''_ _.. Jika bisa , aku ingin mencarikan sebuah ramuan khusus agar kau tumbuh dengan cepat , agar aku bisa memelukmu , agar kau bisa makan malam denganku , dan aku bisa berkencan dengamu ...''_

 _Jongin tersenyum ,. Cinta seperrtiny abenar-benar membuat orang buta . Ia tidak menyangkka , sungguh .. orang seperti Sehun mencintai adiknya yang masih .. astaga .._

 _Jongin mundur beberapa langkah dan berjalan ke arah pintu . Ia kemudian berpura pura masuk kembali sambil berteriak , membuat Sehun dengan cepat keluar dari kamar dan menyapanya . Entahlah , Jongin memang orang berkepribadian ganda , ia bertingkah seolah-olah tidak melihat apapun ... Jongin tahu segalanya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._ _ **AND**_

 _._

 _._

 **Maaf banget aku gak bisa lanjut cepet .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sequel menyusul ya**


End file.
